Night Time Escapades
by PineapplePandaCub
Summary: When Ulquiorra starts having 'nightmares' of a certain Espada just how far will he go to make them stop? Grimmjow/Ulquiorra


AN - So I was ridding the bus to school one day and found this in one of my notebooks. It seemed pretty good so I thought that maybe I'd share it with you all. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer - Are they gay in the anime? No. Am I the owner? No.

**Night Time Escapades**

Hands were everywhere, teeth grazing skin, sweat slicking bodies, moans passing though passion heated air.

Eyes clenched, it moved within him, pleasure tearing through his body and a face splitting grin look down upon him. "Ulquiorra..." It growls, driving in again.

He screams.

"Grimmjow!"

Panting the Forth Espada fell back into his bed, another dream. Another **trashy** dream.

"Of all the Arrancar in Hueco Mondo...why is it that my mind has chosen **him**." He glared to the damp evidence that his latest nightmare had left on the sheets.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack was by far one of the most detestably Arrancar Lord Aizen had even graced with being reborn. A true example of why alcohol abusive teenagers should be shot during their first trimester.

The man had almost no respect for their Lord and seemed to hold a mental condition enabling him to follow the orders of any superior.

"With all my detest for the brash irritant, why is it that my hormones have chosen to react to someone like **him**. I would have more expected Lord Aizen, or perhaps even Gin...but that trash?" He heaved a sigh , expression remaining as nonchalant as always.

He glanced to the window wishing that his reoccurring unpleasantry had happened sometime closer to the morning. "It can't be any later then two..." He rose from the covers.

"There's no point in even trying, sleep has evaded me." This would be the third night that Ulquiorra would have left his bed to wonder the halls in thanks to the Sexta. But he had figured out the week before that you could only count the ceiling tiles for so long. Two weeks of lying awake had convinced him to change his insomniac methods to something a little more productive.

Walking the halls and completing odd choirs was his newest form of entertainment.

Quickly washing down he dressed for the day and began his wondering, no thoughts of trying to tier himself to sleep. There were few he could fight that could help him achieve such a task, he was either too strong or they were asleep.

The sound of his soft padding footsteps were all that accompanied him, an occasional murmur from the night guards could be heard as they struggled to keep each other awake. Ulquiorra didn't doubt that on a regular basis the men would just sleep through most of their shift, he'd found a few doing this on his first night of walking and after making an example of them to the rest of the guards was happy to say that there was a noticeable improvement in how alert they all were.

The very idea of such slacking to begin with still left a sour taste in his mouth. Their incompetence meant that they were leaving the rest of their sleeping comrades at risk. "As useful as Grimmjow." Trash. All of them were nothing but trash. It amazed him some days how many useless people he could find in one world.

The feeling of eyes settled on his back, not of the guards, they would never be so bold as to stair. No, he was being followed.

He moved around the corner pretending not to have noticed the presence that pursued from behind and waited until a fox like face peaked around after him. "Oh! You heard me?" Gin offered the briefest of a pout.

"I felt you."

"Ah! I hadn't thought about that." Smiling as he always did the former captain joined him in his walk. "And why are you up at this hour hmmmmmmm?" The sound was almost sing-song.

"I should be inquiring the same."

"But I asked you first!"

The Cuatro nodded. "Very well then, I can't sleep."

"And why's that?"

"I had an unpleasant dream."

"You had a nightmare and it's keeping you up?" Gin giggled. "Should we get you some warm milk?"

The Espada didn't answer, feeling that the question was not dignified for one.

Again Gin pouted. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made fun." He lied."What was it about?"

"I'd rather not discuss it."

"Oh come on, I promise not to tell." It was the promise of a jester, nothing but a game.

"Why are you awake Lord gin?" The rounded another corner,

"**You** keep waking **me** up, and since it's your fault I think it's only fair that you tell me about your dream." he had no way of proving weather of not the man was lying, using the current situation and the knowledge he had already been provided to get what he wanted from Ulquiorra or if he truly was being woken by the mans night time escapades. But he could hardly accuse such of a superior.

So, unfortunately, he caved. "It's just a hormone induced figment of my subconscious."

Gin raised a brow. "And a couple of wet dreams of keeping you up? For three nights?"

So he really had been waking his masters pet. In the future he would more careful to take the other hall. "Yes."

"You know, it's perfectly normal for you to have a wet dream. They're all part of -"

"The dream itself isn't the problem." He interrupted, not wanting the sentence to continue. "It's the trash in it that bothers me." Distaste etched his otherwise emotionless face. "I just can't figure out why I have chosen **him** of all the Arrancar living in Hueco Mondo."

A little more interested Gin continued to pry. "And who would that be?"

Silence fell between them and if possible Gin's smile grew.

"You had a dream about Grimmjow."

Again the Espada remained silent.

"You're having wet dreams about Grimmjow! You have a crush on Grimmie!"

Ulquiorra frowned. "A crush?" He shook his head. "No, I can't say that I do."

The fox only beamed. "It's normal for someone to dream about a crush, even before they know they have it," a smirk "Even if they know they don't want it." Honestly Gin couldn't back any of that up, he knew shit all about dreams and what they meant. But he did know how to bug people, and crawling under their skin was more then just a skill for him. It was his hobby!

They stopped before the Cuatro quarters, green slits turning to meet Gin " I highly doubt that I am harbouring any emotion unknown to myself for the Sexta that isn't detest."

"You're scared."

Nothing.

"You just don't want to find out that you really do like him."

Again nothing.

"Or even worse." he leaned in and Ulquiorra could almost feel Gins smile next to his ear. "That he likes you back."

At this moment there was quite possible nothing more annoying then Lord Gin.

"Come on, you should at least find out if **you** like him. Maybe proving it to yourself, proving that you really, really do hate his guts as much as you say you do will let you get some sleep!" he was trying to goad him into confronting Grimmjow, and it wasn't going to work. Though the idea of convincing himself of his hatred for the man was something to consider.

"I could write a list of everything I detest about him, and then hopefully that will bring my dreams to an end."

"Or you could just kiss him and see if its gross!"

"I will return to my room and write out the list."

"Oh! Can I come?!"

He frowned.

Gin ignored it.

He nodded and Gin followed.

In the beginning it had been Ulquiorra neatly scrolling everything he hated about the other Espada with Gin throwing in his two cents every ten seconds. After about an hour it was left to Ulquiorra with Gin asleep on his bed.

Before long dawn was approaching , he took a moment to scan over his list, having finally picked every possible flaw he could think of, forming the twelve page list he now held. "Perhaps with this I will now be able to rest." There was a sense of satisfaction that came from every word he scanned. Counting each as a shred of evidence of his hatred.

A sleepy yawn sounded from the bed. "Maybe...but for now, "Gin stretched, glaring at the sunrise that shone though his blind-less window. "It's time for Aizen's meeting."

Ulquiorra hadn't thought that so much time had past since their return , but the growing shadows of early morning told it all. The time was somewhere near seven, maybe eight. He would attend the meeting and Gin...

A glance back revealed the mound of shinigami hidden beneath his sheets, a vein attempt to escape the sunlight. Quietly he slipped from his room and made his way down the hall to where he knew Aizen would be waiting.

---

He was lost at the meeting, his masters voice nothing but a rambling of words he just couldn't decipher, a foreign language he hadn't learnt despite knowing each and every word. Nothing made sense in his mind anymore, the most basic of phrases sliding though his mind like sand in his fingers. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't make them stick.

He needed more sleep, this was simply unacceptable. In the last three days he'd only managed four hours, and he didn't even want to consider the amount he'd gotten during the previous two weeks. He felt like he was dying.

Locked in this room with his Lords droning voice and surrounded by his comrades he was left to fight the growing need for sleep with his nails dug into his wrist. he was sad to admit that this left him with a board, tiered, and uncomfortable expression.

Unable to grasp any of ramblings anyway, he took the moment to glance around the room, examining each of the Espada as he circled the table Each member holding the same strait posture and respectful expression...everyone except for **him**.

Grimmjow was leaning on his elbow, face in hand. His eyes were on Aizen, but they didn't seem to be regarding him the same as the rest. They didn't actually seem to settle on their leader, it was more like he was looking through him instead of at him, an act to appear as though his was listening while off in his own little world. And much like Ulquiorra, he looked board.

Bright blue eyes and wild hair framed his mocking face, the grinning mask laughing for him in the silence of his voice, knowing why Ulquiorra stared and refusing to share the secret.

But he didn't need the mask to tell him, he knew. It was because he hated him, because he couldn't stop thinking about him. Thinking about the dream, and the list, and the man who sat across from him at this meeting now. He was staring because for some reason the only thing that he could think about was Grimmjow.

Sharp eyes flashed to meet his, locking for a moment before Ulquiorra tore away, changing back to the rambling man at the front of the room.

He had to strip him from his mind.

Bright green turned to meet with sharp blue again. He was still watching, waiting for an explanation as to the earlier stair. An answer the Cuatro would never give, because he had to forget Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

For the rest of that day he treated the Sexta as if he was a walking disease. If Grimmjow took one hall then he took another. If Grimmjow turned right then Ulquiorra went left. If he entered a room then Ulquiorra would leave it. And if they were trapped at a meeting the he would just stair. Stair and try with desperation to decode the meaning behind each nightmare that had come to haunt him.

---

Callused fingers tickled up the skin of his back, easing him along the larger Espada's body to straddle his waist, the large hands coming to rest on his hips and slowly force him back, pushing the member deeper, and deeper inside.

"Ride me."

Eyes flew open, his heart pounding in his ears.

It hadn't worked.

He couldn't deal with this much longer. It would inevitably lead to either Grimmjow's murder or his suicide. He glanced to the window, it was only three. **Three** and he wouldn't be able to sleep again that night...he wouldn't be able to sleep again until sometime between eleven and one.

"This has to stop." He didn't bother to wash and dress as he had before, leaving in only his hakama to wonder the halls, careful to avoid the known turns that would lead him to Gin.

Nothing had worked. Nothing was going to work.

He only had one option left.

His fists clenched and unclenched hidden deep within his pockets, the image of blood think in his mind as he came closer and closer to the Sexta's quarters.

"Only one option left."

A sharp kick to the door awoke the snoring captain within.

"Only one."

The door flow open, angry saphires burning down at him. "Why the hell are you up?!"

He stared up to him, mind moving while his fists held still. Silent to the Captains question.

"You're really pissing me off Schiffer!" The growl was deep, threatening, loathing. "Between avoiding me and staring! What the fuck is your prob-"

Ulquiorra had to admit that he was rather surprised as to his choice. Kiss instead of kill...he hadn't expected the Sexta's lips to feel quite so soft either, even while ridged against his own. The action had caught them both by surprise...and et he could still feel the others hands slowly lifting to his sides. He felt the Sexta's smirk grow and he knew that the mask would be laughing again. This was its secret, it had known the whole time what Ulquiorra was going to do.

A hand settled on the small of his back and Grimmjow walked them into the room his free hand closing the door as they stumbled into the darkness and fell onto the bed where together they screamed, together they slept, and forgather they shared a nightmare.

---

AN - It was really hard for me to decide weather I wanted to have the major sex scene in there or not. In the end I decided against it. But I may write a sequel to this one, if I do I'll definitely write it up in that one. Anyway's, hope that you enjoyed. R&R!!


End file.
